dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Joy
Perfil thumb|250px|Joy *'Nombre:' 조이 / Joy *'Nombre Real: '박수영 / Park Soo Young *'Apodos: '''Hot Joy, Giant baby, Doongdoongie, Queen of Naver *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Modelo y Actriz. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Isla de jeju, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'''Estatura: 168 cm *'Peso:' 52 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo Zodiacal Chino:' Rata *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Audicionó en un casting de SM Entertainment en Seúl en el 2012 sin que sus padres lo supieran, porque es la mayor de sus hermanas y sus padres querían que fuera un ejemplo para ellas, de hecho, sus amigos fueron los que la ayudaron para hacer la audición. Tras dos años de entrenamiento, hizo su debut oficial con Red Velvet el 1 de agosto del 2014. Dramas * The Liar and His Lover (tvN, 2017) *The Boy Next Door (Naver TV, 2017) cameo * Descendants of the Sun (SBS, 2016) cameo Temas para Dramas (OST) *''The Way To Me tema para The Liar and His Lover (2017) *''Waiting For You tema para The Liar and His Lover (2017) *''Shiny Boy'' tema para The Liar and His Lover (2017) *''Your Days'' tema para The Liar and His Lover (2017) *''I’m OK (junto a Lee Hyun Woo)'' tema para The Liar and His Lover (2017) *''Fox (Yeowooyah)'' tema para The Liar and His Lover (2017) Películas * SMTOWN The Stage (2015) Programas de TV *(MBC) King of Masked Singer EP. 122 (30/07/17) *(KBS) Hello Counselor EP.334 (17/07/17, junto a Wendy) *(MBC) My Little Television (11/01/16 junto a Sung Jae) *(MBC) We Got Married (2015-2016, esposa de Sung Jae) *(SBS) Star King (15/12/15, junto a Irene) *(KBS2) Immortal Song EP. 288 (31/10/15, junto a Seulgi y Wendy) *(SBS) Star King (18/10/14, junto a Seulgi) *(SBS) Running Man EP. 268 (11/10/15) *(KBS) Hello Counselor EP. 220 (13/04/15, junto a Yeri y EXO) *(KBS) Music Bank (15/08/14, MC especial junto a Seulgi) Programas de Radio *(KBS) Lee Soo Ji’s Song Plaza (25.07. 2017) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (14.11.2014) Anuncios * School of Performing Arts Seoul (SOPA) - (2014) * Lote Pepero (2014) * Baskin Robbins (2014) * Etude House (2015) * Toreore Chicken (2016) * Skechers (2017) Discografía 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones en vivo * Do Young (NCT) & Joy - First Christmas (18.12.2016) especial Inkigayo * Momo (TWICE), SeungYeon (CLC), Yuju (GFRIEND) & Joy - Touch my body (24.06.2016) [ Presentación especial Music Bank] * Sung Jae (BTOB) & Joy - Marry You (29.12.2015) especial en MBC Entertaiment Awards * Wendy, Seulgi & Joy - Goodbye (21.11.2015) Song * Joy, Ha Young (Apink) & Chan Mi (AOA) - Coming of Age Ceremony (31.12.2014) Especial en MBC Gayo Premios *'2015 MBC Entertaiment Awards:' New Star of the Year. *'2015 MBC Entertaiment Awards:' Best Couple (junto a Sung Jae). Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Red Velvet. **'Posición: '''Vocalista, Rapera y' Bailarina. **'Color: '''Verde. *'Educación: ' **Seoul Shinhwa Elementary School **Seoul Shinchang Middle School **Seoul Yeongwang High School (Transferida) **Seoul Performing Arts High School Practical Music Department (graduada) *'Familia: 'Padres y dos hermanas menores. *'Religión: Protestante *'Hobbies: '''Cantar Trot y ver películas. *'Comida favorita:' Pollo. *'Lema:' "Ir lento es ir rápido". *'Artista favorito:' Ariana Grande. *'Películas favoritas': The Way Home y Transformers. *'Mejores amigas: 'Yeri, Yerin (GFRIEND) y Hayoung (APink). *En su pre-debut, cantó "Flying Duck" para una audición de su colegio. Decidió que quería ser cantante cuando cantó en el auditorio de su escuela, al sentir los gritos de emoción de sus compañeros. * Audicionó para SM Entertainment en el año 2012 sin que sus padres lo supieran y al ser trainee fue transferida a Seoul Performing Arts High School. * Comentó que cuando conoció a Irene le daba miedo. * Desde el debut hasta la inclusión de Yeri el 10 de Marzo de 2015 fue la maknae del grupo. *Ella y Yeri forman la maknae line. *Todas las miembros de Red Velvet formaron parte de SMROOKIES, excepto ella. Pero en el vídeo de promoción de Shanghái, apareció en la parte delantera con cabello corto, al lado de sus compañeras Seulgi e Irene. *Es la miembro más popular en Japón, seguida por Irene. *Dentro del grupo sus mejores amigas son Yeri, debido a que ambas son las más jóvenes y Wendy, ya que iniciaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo su entrenamiento, pero en general tienen entre todas una muy buena relación de amistad. *Es conocida por "Hot Joy" debido a su increíble figura. *Junto con Tiffany y Sulli forman parte del ''Grupo de frutas" de la SM, debido a que cuando sonríen son dulces y frescas como las frutas, cada una de ellas cuenta con una fruta respectiva, Tiffany: Ciruela, Sulli: Durazno y Joy: Manzana. * En un programa de radio le preguntaron a Joy si había sufrido por un amor no correspondido, a lo que ella dijo:¨''Sí, era un amigo de mi clase en la escuela media. Nosotros representamos a nuestro grado para una competencia de baloncesto en el equipo de altos. En ese tiempo yo era muy tímida, así que no era realmente cercana a mis compañeros de clase, pero ese oppa cuidaba muy bien de mi y mientras más cuidaba de mi, más me gustaba. Pero nunca pasó nada, oculté bien mis sentimientos.¨ *Mencionó que días anteriores para la promoción de "One Of These Nights" tuvo problemas con su voz y se sentía con algo de miedo sobre pasaría en las promociones, pero actualmente se ha recuperado. * Es la única miembro de Red Velvet que hasta ahora, ha recibido reconocimiento en solitario. * Fue parte del proyecto SM STATION con la canción "Always In My Heart", la cual cantó junto a Seulong (2AM), la canción estuvo en los primeros lugares en los charts de música en Corea. *Admira mucho a Lee Soo Man (fundador de SM Entertainment), se declara su fan. *Mencionó que siempre lleva un bálsamo de labios en su bolso. *El estilo de moda según ella, es que le gusta estar cómoda por lo cual normalmente lleva un vestido con una chaqueta. *Estando sola es muy tímida, pero cuando está alrededor de varias personas es demasiado hiperactiva. *Los fans la llaman la reina del Naver, debido a que siempre es tendencia en este foro. *Fue elegida como la idol más adorable de la industria, seguida por Nayeon de TWICE. *Sung Jae mencionó que su piel es muy blanca y que sin maquillaje su cara es similar a la de un bebé. *Es cercana a los miembros de BTOB. * Le gusta mucho el contacto físico con las personas. *Las miembros comentaron en un programa de radio que Joy es la miembro más popular entre los chicos, debido a su personalidad. * Las chicas comentaron que en una ocasión Joy salió del dormitorio y se tardó mucho, por lo que las chicas pensaron que había ido al gimnasio pero cuando regresó tenía muchas bolsas de compras. *Es buena cocinando pizza. *El 13 de Enero de 2017 se confirmó que Joy sería la protagonista del drama The Liar And His Lover, para obtener el papel, Joy tuvo que competir contra 300 chicas... *Es cercana a Ye Rin de GFRIEND, Ha Young de Apink, Lee Hyun Woo, Lee Seon Woo, Chang Sub de BTOB, Momo de TWICE, Su Ho de EXO, Kim Hee Chul de Super Junior, etc. *Fue reconocida por una revista de modas como una de las visuales de Red Velvet junto a Irene. *Las miembros dicen que ella y Yeri tienen una relación similar a la de Tom y Jerry. *Le gustaría criar a un cachorrito, pero por el momento no puede tener uno. *En Knowing Bros confesó que antes de entrar a SM Entertainment ella no sonreía mucho y si lo hacía su padre decía que su risa daba miedo,“Soy la hija mayor de mi casa, así que no tenía aegyo ni sonreía mucho mientras crecía. Cuando era estudiante me llamaban ‘chica fría de ciudad'”, explicó Joy. Cuando entró a la compañía practicaba su sonrisa en la caminadora del gimnasio mientras pensaba en cosas que le gustaban, esta es la razón por la cual su nombre artístico es Joy, porque ella pudo superar su miedo a sonreír. *El PD de Circle (drama en emisión), declaró que en sus futuros proyectos le gustaría trabajar con ella y Jeong Yeon de TWICE, admitió quedar asombrado con su actuación en The Liar and His Lover. *En Lee Soo Ji’s Song Plaza, fue escogida por las miembros por tener el corazón más blando. Joy entonces compartió: “Nosotras comimos con BLACKPINK el día de ayer. Rosé estaba sentada al frente mio y empezamos a hablar sobre nuestras madres. Era mi primera vez hablando con ella, pero empecé a llorar mientras comía porque me puse triste”. ''Ella continuó hablando sobre Rosé y comentó: ''“Ella tiene un corazón tan cálido y estaba muy agradecida que escuchara cualquier cosa que tenía que decir. Hice una nueva amiga”. *Después de revelar su identidad en King of Masked Singer, Joy explicó una de las razones por la cual decidió participar; “Empecé a temer de la gente y su escrutinio. Antes de unirme a SM, solía pensar que yo era la mejor cantante de mi barrio y me gustaba mucho cantar. Hoy en día, me escondo en el baño para cantar y pierdo la confianza día a día”. Joy confesó con lágrimas:'' “Sigo haciendo las cosas difíciles y pienso que necesito ser la Michael Jordan del canto para ser lo suficientemente digna para actuar delante de la gente”.'' Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) Galería Joy1.jpg Joy2.png Joy3.jpg Joy4.jpg Joy5.jpg Joy6.jpg Joy7.jpg Joy8.jpg Videografía Sung Jae & Joy - Young Love|Sung Jae & Joy - Young Love Seulong X Joy - Always In My Heart|Seulong X Joy - Always In My Heart Presentaciones especiales ] ] Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1996